


TARDIS-Blue

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went there often, when all the running and heroics became too much, even for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS-Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit of a different style from my usual work... it reads a little like a fairy-tale.

**TARDIS-Blue**

The planet was beautiful, perfect, in fact: rolling hills of purple grasses; tall slender trees; and deep azure skies. The temperature was moderate year round. Best of all, it had no sentient life forms. Rose and the Doctor could come and go as they wished, knowing they weren’t bothering a soul. And they came here often, when all the running and heroics became too much, even for them. When their lives had been seriously threatened they would park the TARDIS and just lie out all night under the stars, holding one another close, until they fell asleep.

“We should build a little house here,” Rose said one day, as they lay back after a picnic lunch, “just at the top of that hill, overlooking the lake. Then we could come here just to get away from everything. It would be ours.”

“Can you imagine me settling down, Rose Tyler. Carpets? Curtains?”

“No, silly, just a place to come to relax, not to settle down. ‘Sides, there’s no need for curtains when there’s no one to see in the windows,” she grinned cheekily at him. “The whole house could be glass, Doctor!” she laughed, “But I sorta like the idea of TARDIS-blue.”

“You’ve been giving this some thought, then,” he looked at her with his nose scrunched up worriedly, and a nervous glint in his eyes.

“Nah, just thinkin’, right now. How beautiful it is. That it’d be nice to spend some time, yeah. Like a vacation spot of our very own. ‘Sides, you _did_ say that there was a small rift near here. It’d give the TARDIS a rest, too: time to recharge.”

He just gazed at her in wonder and she smiled wistfully back at him.

“’S okay, Doctor. I wasn’t serious. Jus’ lettin’ my mind wander‘s all. ’S just so peaceful here.”

\-----

But the Doctor knew better: she _was_ being serious, though she would never admit it. As he considered it further, he realized that it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to have a safe haven to retreat to now and again, especially if it was with Rose Tyler: a special place just for the two of them, safe from the Universe. And, so while she slept, he brought the TARDIS to their little planet, and began to build the little TARDIS-blue house at the top of the hill, overlooking the lake. He made it beautiful, pouring all of his two hearts into it, so that he and his Rose would feel peaceful and at home. He built them a bedroom, just one to share, and hoped she wouldn’t mind. In the ceiling, above the bed, was a huge skylight so that they could lie all night under the stars. He built them a cozy den to curl up in with a good book or a movie. He included a kitchen where they could learn to cook together, fully stocked with jams to satisfy his sweet tooth, and potatoes to make chips for Rose. There were a few extra rooms near their bedroom, just in case they might find a use for them sometime in the future.

\-----

The day that she promised him “forever”, he brought her to see the little TARDIS-blue house for the first time. Tears filled her eyes and she gripped his hand with a little gasp. She remained speechless as he bounced through the house, holding her hand, and eagerly showing her all the special little bits that he had incorporated, rambling on about this and that as he did so. She grinned in response to his infectious exuberance.

He left the bedroom until last. “You promised to stay with me forever,” he said, as he stood outside the bedroom door. He had quieted now, grown serious.

She bit her lip a little nervously as her eyes met his.

“Rose Tyler,” he spoke in a husky whisper, “I want to stay with you forever, too.” He opened the door and led her into the bedroom.

“‘S beautiful,” she sighed, and a tear trickled down her cheek. “Doctor…”

He stroked the tear from her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her lips gently, pouring all of his two hearts into that kiss so that she would know just how much she meant to him, would always mean to him... forever. And that night, they lay under the stars, holding one another close, until they fell asleep.

\-----

The next day, they went to see Jackie Tyler, excited to tell her about their little TARDIS-blue house and their vows of forever. But before they could share their news, Jackie told them about the ghosts. By the next day, they found themselves separated by the walls of two universes.

For the rest of his life, he could only hope that she knew what she meant to him, that she understood that for him, forever really did mean forever, and that he could never have built a house for anyone else.

He often visited the little TARDIS-blue house when he needed to be alone with her memory, when he needed to share his sorrows and joys with her, and when all the running and heroics became too much, even for him. And at those times, he lay alone in their bed, under the stars, holding the memories of her close to him, until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...


End file.
